TOW Tested Friendship
by Creassya
Summary: Chandler and Monica realize their feeling for each other, but are afraid to do anything about it because of their close friendship.


  
  
  
  
  
**_TOW THE TESTED FRIENDSHIP  
_*** BY CREASSYA*  
  
  
  
This isn't related to my series. As usual, this is mainly about Chandler and Monica. Chandler isn't dating anyone, and neither is Monica. I'm not going to give away anything, so you'll just have to read it:)  
  
  
  
**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)  
  
(Chandler, Joey, and Rachel, are there when Monica enters)  
  
"Hey Mon. How was your day?" Rachel asked sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it."   
  
"That bad huh?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Don't get me started." Monica said sitting down on the couch.  
  
(Chandler gets up from the kitchen table and goes over and sits next to Monica)  
  
"You sure you don't wanna talk about it? It'll make you feel better." Chandler said putting his arm around her.  
  
She looks at him smiling. "I'll be okay. I just need a nap."  
  
"All right. Come on Joe." Chandler said getting up and leaving with Joey.  
  
(Monica gets up and goes into her room to take a nap)  
  
**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's: The next day)  
  
(Chandler is sitting in his chair watching TV when Joey comes into the apartment)  
  
"Hey Chandler."  
  
"Hey Joe." Chandler said turning around.  
  
"You know what we should do tonight?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."  
  
"We should go out. I know these two girls who want to go out with us tonight!"  
  
"Joey...."  
  
"Before you say no, how many dates have you been on this year? When was the last time that you had sex? Joey asked.  
  
"Fine Joey." Chandler said giving in.  
  
"No seriously. When was the last time you had sex?"  
  
(Chandler glares at him. He wasn't at all interested in going out on a blind date, but he figured what the hell. There wasn't anything going on in his life except his work)  
  
**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's: Later that night)  
  
(Chandler enters the apartment just as Monica comes out of her room. She has on a T-shirt that's way above her knees. She stops when she sees him. She's a little embarrassed)  
  
"I'm sorry. I probably should have knocked huh?" Chandler asked smiling.  
  
"Do you even know how to knock?" She asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"So, how was the double date?"  
  
"It was all right. I would have rather been home though." He said walking over and sitting on the couch.  
  
(Monica walks to the couch and sits next to Chandler)  
  
"That good huh?"   
  
"I don't know. It was okay. She was pretty and everything, but that was it. We didn't have anything in common."  
  
"Did you even give this woman a chance?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just wasn't into it."  
  
"So did Joey go home with his date?" Monica asked, sure of the answer.  
  
"Did you really have to ask? She's over at our place."  
  
"Right." She said laughing.  
  
"It looks like you're feeling better." Chandler said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But it doesn't sound like it." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"I saw Richard yesterday." She said sadly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He came to the restaurant...with his fiancee`."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"I saw them on my way out. I mean, she's pretty and everything, but I just felt like such a loser. Why didn't he want to marry me?"  
  
"Because he didn't know any better." Chandler said.  
  
She smiles at him. "What?"  
  
"Well...he was crazy to walk away from you."  
  
"I'm over him and everything, but he has somebody. He's happy, and I'm alone." She said putting her head down.  
  
"You know Mon, I'm the only loser in this room."  
  
"Stop that Chandler."  
  
"No seriously, I am a loser."  
  
"Chandler."  
  
"What?" He said.  
  
"I don't see you as a loser." She said smiling.  
  
"You're just saying that because you're sweet and you're one of my bestfriends."  
  
"Come on Chandler. You have a great job, and friends who love you." She said.  
  
"So do you." He pointed out.  
  
"Okay...I"m not a loser." She said.  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you." He said.  
  
"What would I do without you?" She said laughing.  
  
"You would probably live a long and happy life."  
  
"I seriously doubt that." She said seriously. You're so easy to talk to."  
  
"So are you." He said looking her up and down.  
  
(He couldn't stop looking at her legs. Monica was one of his bestfriends, but sometimes he thought of her as more than a friend. She was like a sister also. He wished she was more than just a friend, but he valued their close friendship and didn't want anything to ruin it)  
  
"Well, thanks Chandler."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For always cheering me up." She said.  
  
"Well, I am the best." He said.  
  
"That you are." She said laughing.  
  
**SCENE:** (Central Perk: A couple days later)  
  
(Phoebe, Ross, and Joey are there when Chandler and Monica enter)  
  
"So, did you guys have fun?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I did." Chandler said looking over at Monica smiling.  
  
"I had fun." She said.  
  
"Yeah, she was having fun until I won."  
  
"Yeah well, tennis sucks." She said sitting down next to Phoebe on the couch.  
  
"It was your idea to play." Joey reminded her.  
  
"So."  
  
"Okay, what do say the next time we play, I let you win." Chandler said sitting at the table next to the couch.  
  
"You would do that for me?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Sure."  
  
(Phoebe looks from Chandler to Monica. She noticed something for the first time. She saw something between Chandler and Monica. They were always close, but she saw a spark there. She decided that she would watch them more closely before she said anything to Monica about it)  
  
**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)  
  
(The gang is there when Rachel enters)  
  
"Hey guys. What is everyone doing two weeks from Friday?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I have this conference to go to." Ross said.  
  
"Oh. What about the rest of you?"   
  
"I have a conference too." Chandler said smiling.  
  
"You do not." Monica said playfully hitting him.  
  
"We don't have anything to do." Phoebe said.  
  
"Good. My boss is throwing a party, and I'm inviting you all." Rachel said.  
  
"That sounds good." Joey said smiling.  
  
"It's a formal thing though."  
  
"All man." Joey said whining.  
  
"Oh stop whining. Rachel said. It'll be at his house on the beach. It's really big."  
  
"That sounds good Rach." Monica said.  
  
"Yeah, even though it's formal, you don't have to go all out. You can dress casual." Rachel said heading for her room.  
  
"Jeans and sneakers?" Joey asked.  
  
"No Joey! She said going into her room.  
  
"Jeans and sneakers are casual." He yelled as Rachel closed the door.  
  
**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's)  
  
(Phoebe, Rachel, and Joey are in the living room. Chandler is in his bedroom changing from his work clothes. Phoebe and Joey are playing with the chick and the duck, and Rachel is watching TV when Monica comes in. When Chandler comes out of his room, he stops and smiles at Monica. She does the same and this time Rachel notices but doesn't say anything)  
  
"Rach, you're dad is on the phone." Monica said taking her eyes off Chandler.  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
(Rachel leaves Chandler and Joey's apartment)  
  
"Hey there." Chandler said.  
  
"Hi." She said smiling.  
  
"What are you wearing to this party?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. What about you?"   
  
"I'll think of something."  
  
"I don't really have anything that nice in my closet." She said.  
  
"Doesn't matter. You'll look good in whatever you wear."  
  
(At that comment Monica smiled to herself. She couldn't explain it, but whenever she was with him she didn't want to leave. She's known Chandler for a long time, but she was starting to see something different in him. Over the years she had developed a crush on him, but decided that being with Chandler wasn't such a good idea. He was one of her bestfriends. She wanted it to stay that way. She didn't want to risk their close friendship by getting involved with him, but now she found herself daydreaming about him kissing her. Whenever they were alone, she secretly wished that he would kiss her)  
  
"I doubt that, but thank you anyway." She said touching his face.  
  
(Phoebe watched the two of them with a smile on her face. There was definitely a spark between them. She didn't want Joey to see her looking at them so she went back to playing with the duck)  
  
**SCENE:** (Central Perk: 3 days later)  
  
(Chandler is sitting by himself when Monica enters)  
  
"Hey." She said sitting down next to him.  
  
"Hey. He said smiling. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same as you. Lunch break. Why, you don't like my company?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Not really. He answered smiling. I'm lucky to have your kinda company gorgeous."  
  
"Okay stop it, you're making me blush."  
  
(Just then Phoebe and Rachel walk in)  
  
"Hey guys." Phoebe said sitting down at the small table with Rachel.  
  
"What's in the bag Rach?" Monica asked.  
  
"Oh, my new shoes. I needed a pair of shoes to go with that dress I bought yesterday."  
  
"Rach, you already have about nine hundred pairs of shoes." Monica said.  
  
"Now she has nine hundred and one pairs of shoes." Chandler said.  
  
"That's right." Rachel said.  
  
"Well children, I have to go back to work." Chandler said standing up.  
  
(Chandler leaves, and Phoebe and Rachel look at Monica, and then back at each other. Monica gives them a strange look)  
  
"So Mon, you miss him already?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What?" Monica asked.  
  
"Chandler." Rachel said grinning.  
  
"What? Are you guys nuts?" She asked.  
  
"No, and we're not blind either." Rachel said.  
  
"Come on Mon, we know you and Chandler like each other." Phoebe said smiling at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Okay, you already said that." Phoebe said.  
  
"There's nothing going on between me and Chandler."  
  
"Well, if there nothing going on, something needs to be going on." Rachel said.  
  
"I don't believe you guys!"  
  
"Well believe it." Phoebe said laughing.  
  
"I'm going back to work. You two are crazy." Monica said getting up.  
  
**SCENE:** (Chandler and Joey's: 2 days later)  
  
(Chandler, Joey and Ross are sitting around eating pizza and talking)  
  
"Joey, I can't believe you just said that." Chandler said.  
  
"Why not? It's Joey." Ross said.  
  
"You have a point." Chandler said while eating his pizza.  
  
"I'm thinking about asking her sister out." Joey said smiling.  
  
"What?" Chandler and Ross asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think she likes me."  
  
"I can't believe we're actually friends with somebody like him." Chandler said to Ross.  
  
"Oh yeah? Mr.-I'm-in-love-with-your-sister." Joey said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about Joey?" Ross asked.  
  
"Ask Chandler." Joey said smiling and eating the last slice of pizza.  
  
"Joey was dropped on his head as a child." Chandler said.  
  
"So you don't have a crush on Monica?" Joey asked.  
  
Chandler has an I'm going to kill you look on his face. "Joey, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Last night, I walked past his room, and he was calling out Monica's name in his sleep."  
  
"You were dreaming about my sister!" Ross asked not happy about it.  
  
"Ross, you can't control what you dream about." Joey pointed out.  
  
"So Chandler, do you have a crush on Monica?" Ross asked.  
  
"Monica is one of my bestfriends. There's nothing going on."   
  
"That's not what I asked you." Ross said waiting for his answer.  
  
"No." He lied.  
  
"I don't believe you. I see the way you look at her." Joey said.  
  
"All right. Fine. I like her. You happy now big mouth?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Did the two of you...y'know?" Joey asked smiling at him.  
  
"No!" She's one of bestfriends. I don't want to do anything to ruin that."  
  
"Are you sure the two of you didn't...?" Ross asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Besides, Monica just sees me as a big brother type." Chandler said a little sadly.  
  
"Did you tell her how you felt?" Ross asked.  
  
"Yeah right. So she can laugh at me, and you can kill me." He said.  
  
"Come on Chandler, I wouldn't kill you." Ross said.  
  
"You wouldn't?" Joey asked surprised.  
  
"No, I wouldn't." Ross said.  
  
"Look, nothing is going to happen with me and Monica, so let just drop it."   
  
"All right." Ross said.  
  
(Joey looks at Chandler and starts singing, I'm in love with Monica, I'm in love with Monica. Then he starts laughing. Chandler and Ross look at him shaking their heads)  
  
**SCENE:** (Monica and Rachel's)  
  
(It's Friday night. Everyone is dressed and ready to go except for Monica. Rachel's in her room helping her pick something out)  
  
"Mon, I'm telling you, wear the dress you bought last year. It still has the price tag on it." Rachel said impatiently.  
  
"I think it's too dressy." She said.  
  
"Monica, this is a formal party."  
  
"I know, but...  
  
"You're wearing it." Rachel said going in her closet and pulling out the dress.  
  
(Fifteen minutes later Monica walks out of the room hesitantly. She was stunning. Her hair was up in a French roll (or French twist, as some people call it) and she had on an off white gown with the back out and sides out. There was a ten inch split that ran up the back of the gown, and off white sandals with a two inch heal. Everyone commented on how gorgeous she looked except for Chandler. He was speechless)  
  
"Chandler, close your mouth." Phoebe whispered.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Rachel said.  
  
**SCENE:** (Rachel's Boss's Beach house)  
  
(By the time they arrived it was crowded. Rachel's Boss greeted them and introduced them to some people. The girls went off the mingle, and Chandler and Joey went over to the bar)  
  
"So Chandler, are you still thinking about just being friends with Monica?"   
  
"What?" He asked looking across the room at Monica.  
  
"It's so obvious you want her. You're crazy not to tell her how you feel." Joey said.  
  
"I just don't want to mess things up between us." Chandler said.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about your feelings? There not gonna just go away."  
  
(Chandler thought about what Joey said. He was right. She's definitely worth the risk. He thought. A couple hours had passed and he looked around for Monica, but he didn't see her. He wanted to get some air, so he decided that he would go out on the deck)  
  
(Monica was on the deck thinking about Chandler. She couldn't believe how gorgeous he looked in that suit. She was used to seeing him in suits, but tonight was different. She smiled to herself. She was imagining Chandler kissing her. Just then she heard the sliding doors open and someone came out on the deck. It was Chandler)  
  
"There you are." He said.  
  
"Where you guys looking for me?" She asked not turning around.  
  
"No. Just me." He said coming up closer behind her.  
  
"Oh."   
  
(Chandler couldn't help himself. He gets closer to her, and places his hands gently on her waist and whispers in her ear)  
  
"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?"  
  
"No." She answered nervously.  
  
"Well, you look gorgeous Monica."  
  
(Her heart was beating fast, she could barely breath, she was nervous, and she felt as if she was going to faint. It was overwhelming. Chandler smelled her hair and she smiled)  
  
"Monica?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
(With her back to him, Chandler takes his finger and lifts her head up. She turns her head, with her back to him and looks directly into his eyes, and they kiss. The kiss was really slow and sweet. She leans back a little more and with her right hand, she reaches back and starts caressing the back of his head and neck. Kissing Chandler was so much better than she imagined it to be. He was such a good kisser. As they get more into the kiss, Chandler holds her tighter around her waist. They hear someone open the sliding doors and they break apart)  
  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED.............**  
**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**


End file.
